


Beauty

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [34]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, another old fic i found in a notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Bismuth thought that Pearl was beautiful.





	Beauty

Bismuths are always outside, never under shelter, working on buildings at the beginning stages. 

Always moving on before the details are added, before the windows and paintings are put there, never seeing the beauty or the finished product close up, but from far away.

She'd never really seen what could be called beauty close up until she saw that Pearl, attacking the transport ship she was about to get on. 

She didn't expect the rebellion to be pretty.

But the Pearl was there, as beautiful as Pearl's always were, and then she started her forge, and found more beauty there.


End file.
